shed_17_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Men: Book of Death
Mr. Men: Book of Death is a idea by Brian Ring. Characters Antagonists *Roger Hargreaves Protagonists *Dr. Makeyouwell *Farmer Fields Character Origins * Mr. Happy (A 13 year old boy who wanted to be turned into a mr. man) * Little Miss Sunshine (A 7 year old girl who had a obsession with the sun) * Little Miss Bossy (A 30 year old woman who was shot by a black guy for bossing him) * Mr. Grumpy (A 45 year old man who thought being a human was terrible) * Mr. Uppity (A 55 year old man who died from diving into gold coins like Scrooge McDuck) * Mr. Bump (A 73 year old man who couldn’t help having accidents) * Mr. Tickle (A 14 year old boy who had a obsession with tickling people) * Mr. Bounce (A 23 year old man who couldn’t keep himself on the ground) * Little Miss Whoops (A 31 year old woman who got assaulted by a black guy) * Mr. Tall (A 27 year old man who couldn’t help falling down the stairs when he was at his home) * Little Miss Calamity (A 39 year old woman who died in a car crash) * Mr. Lazy (A 13 year old boy who got expelled from school for refusing to do his work) * Little Miss Magic (A 7 year old girl who was murdered by a child abuser known as Jason Roots) * Mr. Greedy (A 35 year old man who died from heart failure) * Mr. Nosey (A 49 year old man who got shot by a black guy for entering his house) * Little Miss Daredevil (A 11 year old girl who wishes to be a daredevil when she grows up) * Mr. Rude (A 34 year old man who was executed for murder) * Little Miss Scatterbrain (A 45 year old woman who died from Kidney Failure) * Little Miss Naughty (A 7 year old girl who was murdered by her parents) * Mr. Funny (A 34 year old man who died from lung cancer) * Mr. Strong (A 34 year old man who couldn’t help breaking his arm) * Little Miss Shy (A 10 year old girl who was scared of her parents) * Little Miss Fun (A 12 year old girl who was shot at a school party) * Mr. Topsy-Turvy (A 34 year old man who fell down the stairs when he was walking around a school) * Mr. Forgetful (A 34 year old man who died from a stroke) * Mr. Noisy (A 27 year old man who had a obsession with loud music) * Little Miss Somersault (A 37 year old woman who couldn’t help breaking her leg) * Mr. Stubborn (A 41 year old man who was shot by a black guy for calling him cheap) * Mr. Scatterbrain (A 38 year old man who died from cancer) * Mr. Mischief (A 13 year old boy who murdered his little sister for deleting his Fortnite data) * Mr. Mean (A 35 year old man who was executed for slapping a policeman) * Mr. Grumble (A 45 year old man who had a obsession with stealing people’s cars) * Little Miss Chatterbox (A 38 year old woman who was shot by a black guy for talking too much to him) * Little Miss Giggles (A 38 year old woman who died laughing after being told a joke) * Mr. Sneeze (A 25 year old man who couldn’t help sneezing) * Little Miss Scary (A 34 year old woman who had a obsession with scaring people) * Little Miss Bad (A 17 year old girl who was murdered by a policeman) * Mr. Snow (A 11 year old boy who wishes to visit the North Pole when he grows up) * Mr. Messy (A 34 year old man who had a obsession with messy things) * Mr. Clever (A 29 year old man who died in a experiment) * Mr. Cheerful (A 14 year old boy who ignored his girlfriend so he can be enslaved) * Little Miss Greedy (A 34 year old woman who died from a heart attack) * Mr. Busy (A 45 year old man who accidentally ran over his foot with a car) * Mr. Clumsy (A 27 year old man who always messed things up) * Mr. Fussy (A 31 year old man who always cleaned up his house) * Mr. Stupid (A 15 year old boy who got ran over by a train) Trivia * Mr. Uppity’s Death is similar to Peter’s injury from the Family Guy episode “Lottery Fever”. * The other characters were set to appear in this idea, but they never did. Category:Parodies Category:Non-Thomas Content